A night in the drying-out cell
by ConsultingFanfictionWriter
Summary: The story takes part in the third season, when John and Sherlock are in the drying-out cell. Sherlock tells John that he shouldn't marry, because he loves John and doesn't want to lose him. (It's a Johnlock Fanfiction)


The police officer shut the door of the drying-out cell. John and Sherlock looked at each other. They started laughing. „That", Sherlock made a dramatical pause, „ was great. We should get drunk waaaaaaay more often". He sat down on the cot in the corner of the cell. John immediately sat next to him. It was good to sit, the world started to get blurry around him, and he doubted, that he was able to stand any longer.  
>„Sherlock", he said, looking seriously, „You know, you talk a lot. Too much, if you ask me. Like, really, would it bother you to shut up sometimes?". „John", Sherlock slurred, „I know that. You have to get to the point". „Right. The point.", John said, „There's one thing you haven't talked a lot about, yet. Like you're hiding your opinion. It's Mary. You haven't told me what you thing about her. And I want to know it. Now". John was a bit nervous, he wanted his best friend to like her. „I don't like her. You two don't fit.", Sherlock replied, nearly emotionless. „But why?", John asked. He was shocked by this fact, because he loved Mary, but he also didn't wanted to lose his brilliant friend. „Because", Sherlock answered, looking directly at John, so they had eye contact, „You shouldn't love her. You should love", Sherlock took a deep breath before he said his next word, „me". The silence after this was horrible. They just sat there, staring at each other.<br>John was just about to say something when Sherlock leaned forward to him and kissed him on the mouth. Just for some seconds. Then he let go. John looked into Sherlocks eyes and saw something, he'd never seen there before. It was angst. Without even thinking a bit longer about it, John kissed Sherlock. It was way harder than the kiss before, it had something demanding. They closed there eyes. And John couldn't stop kissing Sherlock. So he didn't.

This feeling was new for him. He felt like every kiss with Mary just like wind, when kissing Sherlock was more like a Tornado. There where worlds between those kisses. And he couldn't remember that sleeping with Mary ever gave him that much pleasure like just kissing Sherlock. John let go. „I love you, John", Sherlock said, with tears in his eyes. „I love you, too", John replied. And he meant it.

Sherlock leaned against John, and John held him. He held him tight, his arm wrapped around his friend. Well, it didn't felt just like friendship anymore. John had a feeling that everything changed in this night, but that was okay, because to him, it was perfect.  
>John realized that Sherlock fell asleep. He listened to his breath and watched his muscular chest going up and down slowly in his sleep. It made John smile to think that this could be his future. Sherlock and him. He wondered why he never thought of this before.<p>

But suddenly, the truth hit him. He remembered Mary. John knew it would break her heart to break up with her right after their engagement. He let Sherlock go, and laid him down on the cot softly.

Then John sat on the ground, staring at the wall.  
>He knew he had to break up, but he had no idea how he would do it.<p>

While thinking of the least mean way to tell her the truth, John fell asleep.

He woke up the next day, because Lestrade shouted at them. Lestrade brought them to get up and drive home. John recognized Sherlock looking at him during the trip home. He wondered why. He tried to reconstruct the last night, but he couldn't. John didn't even knew how they got into the drying-out cell and he had no memory from there.  
>He just hoped Mary wouldn't be mad at him, for getting so drunk.<p>

When they arrived at 221B John jokingly said: „Man, I don't even remember half of last night. I wonder what a mess we have made.". He laughed. But Sherlock didn't. He looked hurted.

„What's wrong with you?", John asked.  
>„Nothing."<p> 


End file.
